MysteryTale
by LittleTeenAuthor03
Summary: {ORIGINAL AU} Set in the 1920s, the Dreemurr family is richest of the rich. The town's most famous detective has problems with the police and the town is divided. When the Dreemurr kids are murdered, it is up to the police to figure it out, unless the detective decides to interfere once again. A game of "Who Dun It?" is in order.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** _Hey guys, Soph here! So if you guys read my Undercross story, you might remember that I mentioned "MysteryTale"? Well, this is MysteryTale, an AU I created inspired by Sherlock Holmes (no I didn't actually talk to him, he's fictional). The name is pretty self-explanatory so let's into the story!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Undertale, that was created by the amazing Toby Fox. Everything else is my own creation, this includes any OCs and the plot._

* * *

 _ **Date: Friday, December 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1920**_

 _ **Time: Late evening**_

 _ **Location: City of Ebott Police Department**_

Not much is known of the Dreemurr household. The newcomer would know that they are the richest family in the area. The common passerby would know that they have two children. The old timer would know that one of those children is an adopted human. The police force knows that they are hated and loved by many who live in this part of the town; the part that is owned by the monsters.

The police force knows that the Dreemurr family donates a lot of money to many new businesses that pop up, though only if they deserve it. The man of the household doesn't just give money to anyone who asks for it. Many businesses and monsters hate them for that and would kill to get rich if it means overpowering the Dreemurrs.

The police force knows this because of a certain private detective that always gets in the way but helps the force at the same time too. There's no question about it though. No matter how many times the chief and his officers try to get the detective to step down, he takes matters into his own hands and always beats the force to it. Every big murder case, every kidnapping, every precious item robbery, the detective's always on the scene, and that's the one case the police cannot solve. They can't solve how he gets things done.

The detective always claims that he is just one hell of a detective. That if he can't do his job right then what kind of detective would he be?

The police hate him for that but can't argue about it. He's right. He's always right.

Tonight though, a new case has arisen that have stumped the police as much as the detective stumps them. A murder case. A case they have dubbed the "Murder of the Rich." A chain of cases all seeming to be connected to each other but at the same time not.

The murders have been going on for a week now, each night the Devil claiming a new victim. Each night claiming the old men of the rich. The men that are old enough to die but young enough to live. A pattern.

Tonight though, that pattern changes but not for the best…

Toriel hadn't heard anything. No scream, no thud, no sound from the dining room. It was supposed to be a nice Friday evening with a nice dinner accompanied by a nice treat that she would prepare for the children. She knew her daughter likes to lead her son away after dinner and Toriel hadn't told them of the surprise treat so they slipped away. Apparently, a knife slipped away from the kitchen too.

Unnoticed.

Unheard.

Unclean.

The police were still investigating what happened. They were still questioning her and her husband. They were still there and _he_ hasn't arrived.

The police were grateful. They knew they could handle this without _his_ help.

Toriel knows otherwise though and she would've thought that the detective, a close friend of hers, would have shown up earlier. He always shows up right after the police does. _Always_. If not, what kind of detective would he be?

Toriel knew the questions made her nervous, she knew that if she was nervous in the questioning that the police would suspect her. She knew that but she continued to be nervous. The police were something she never liked. If the police were there, something bad happened. If the police were not there, nothing happened.

She preferred the questions from the detective. He knew what questions to ask- the questions that got him what he needed- and he was understanding with his clients. If that failed though, he would call up his deputy, a young monster following in the footsteps of his family.

She tried to keep calm though. As calm as she could be while still shaken up by what happened. The officer asked her to describe what she remembered and what she was doing before it happened. She told him, as truthful as she could be. She told him of the surprise after dinner, of how the kids had slipped away into their study room, of how a knife was missing while she was in the kitchen, of how her husband was away doing business. She told the officer all of it but she was still nervous. She was still guilty.

The officer took note of all of that and told her that everything is going to be OK and that she may leave now if she wishes. She refused to leave the scene. She was waiting for the detective but God knows where he is.

The snow continued to fall, softly, like small angels. Would Toriel's children be up there? Would they be happy in heaven? Are they one of these small angels, trying to comfort their mother? Did we even realize that they died?

Did they still love their mother? Toriel wanted to know what they thought. She wanted to know if they would forgive her for not knowing earlier. She wanted to know so badly, so that she won't live with regret, with guilt. Would they still smile? We're they smiling down on her?

Toriel swore she felt a small, fuzzy paw touch her shoulder. She swore she saw the cunning face of her daughter, the kind and friendly face of her son. Can they even smile? Toriel hoped they were, that they forgave her for not protecting them.

She was a horrible mother. No mother in her right mind would let their children die without putting up a fight. Did her children put a fight? Did they fight Death or just accepted it? Did Asriel have to watch Chara die first or vice-versa? She hoped that they had died at together so they wouldn't have had to have been burdened with the sight of their sibling dying as their final moment.

The officer had already left her alone. Toriel could her the scratching of his pen. Was he writing down kind words? Or just evidence? Did he have any sort of understanding of what Toriel was going through? In a way, that would be good, it was good to be comforted. In another, it was bad, it was bad to have experienced a death.

Toriel opened her paw and held it in the air. Two small snowflakes landed on it, but it didn't make her shiver. No, not one feeling of cold. It warmed her heart, making her feel happy again. Happy… Did she already lose how to feel that? Can she only know sadness and guilt now? What would Asgore saw of this?

The two snowflakes melted in her paw, melting from her warmness. Well, at least Toriel knew that her two little angels had forgiven her.

She smiled and she was sure she felt two little angels smiling back down at her.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So how you guys like this? Is it good? Does it feel like a mystery? Most of the events that would happen in this AU follows the timeline of Undertale but Frisk does exist at the same time too. Also, once the real story begins, I encourage you guys to try to guess who killed the Dreemurr kids! I'll tell you when to start but feel free to theorize at any time guys!_

 _Damien: Oooh! Is this my story?_

 _What? NO! Your story isn't out yet._

 _Damien: Dang it, I was hoping it was._

 _Why would you think that? It's about child murder._

 _Damien: Well my life IS pretty weird._

 _Just close the door on your way out._

 _Damien: Fine._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_** _Hey guys! So... Time to introduce some other characters and don't worry, a lot of the main cast (along with some others) are making full-time appearances! Also, I think I made it obvious who the detective is..._

 _Damien: Are you making him the main character again?_

 _What? NO! Well... Maybe..? I love him too much I'm sorry._

 _Damien: *sighs* You have to get that checked out someday._

 _I know and I will. BUT! Papyrus is fun though._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Undertale, that was created by the amazing Toby Fox. Everything else is my own creation, this includes any OCs and the plot._

* * *

 _ **Date: Saturday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1920**_

 _ **Time: High noon**_

 _ **Location: Nearby neighborhood**_

Sans was brilliant at his job but he was bone-tired from staying up all of last night. He knew that if he showed up at the crime scenes from the chain of the murders while the police were there that he would be immediately shooed away. He knew the police hated him, that they considered him a nuisance, but that didn't matter.

What _did_ matter was that he picked the worst time to analyze all evidence he collected from the past week. His plan was to find a time where he knew the police would be investigating and head to search if himself, then head home to sort out the evidence. He did that for the past week and it was just yesterday night that he chose to analyze all of it together.

He picked the night another murder occurred and he didn't even show up after the police left.

Now it was around high noon and he was _still_ in bed. At least Papyrus finally concluded that his older brother was not getting out of his room.

The taller sibling entered his older brother's room to find him sleeping at his desk. The room was dark, the only light coming from an electric lightbulb on the desk, and it was covered in papers, along with photos hung up by the desk too. In the corner was a photo processor with a couple of dried photos hanging there and Sans' bed wasn't even undone from yesterday.

As much as Papyrus knew his brother needed sleep, he had to wake him up. Lately, he was working these cases and would come home late or even the next day. He wished he could be a part of the investigation but he knew Sans would never let help with these murder cases.

Papyrus walked over to Sans, "BROTHER, IT IS TIME TO AWAKEN."

Sans groggily opened his eye sockets but closed immediately after, probably going into an even deeper sleep. This annoyed Paps so he headed downstairs and picked out a good-sized deep bowl. He walked outside and turned on the faucet, filling the bowl with relatively cold water.

The skeleton entered his brother's dark room and was careful not to pour the water on to the desk. The floor would be fine, it was smoothed-wood, but all the papers occupying the space above would not if they got wet.

Sans instantly jolted up, "the hell was that for?!"

"YOU WOULD NOT WAKE UP. I HAD TO TRY A DIFFERENT APPROACH."

The small skeleton groaned, "well it didn't have to be cold. room temperature would have been fine."

Papyrus shook his head, "ROOM TEMPERATURE WOULD HAVE DONE NOTHING."

"i suppose you are right… what time is it?" asked Sans. He was rearranging the papers on his desk, organizing then into piles corresponding to each case. There would be six piles if he did it right.

"ABOUT HIGH NOON BUT IT IS A RATHER COLD DAY. I SUSPECT SNOW WOULD START TO FALL SOON, MAYBE AT NIGHT. CHRISTMAS IS INCHING EVER CLOSER." answered Papyrus.

"high noon?"

"YES."

"suppose i overslept."

"BROTHER, WHAT TIME DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT?"

"i think it was four in the morning, give or take." Sans shrugged. There were six piles of papers on his desk now. So he did do it right, one pile per case. He stood up from his chair and quickly stretched before inspecting what he was wearing and what clothes were in his wardrobe.

"GOING OUT?" asked Papyrus. He standing by the doorway now, patiently waiting for Sans to pick out an outfit before bathing.

"yeah, i need a break from the job." He picked out his favorite blue coat- one that reaches just below his knee bone- and a baggy white shirt along with black shoes and long black pants. He also picked out a black tie to match his pants and shoes and his blue fedora. Sans dumped all of the clothes onto his bed before heading to the washroom to clean himself. Papyrus was gone already, most likely in the kitchen to cook up lunch, so he had a good half-an-hour give or take to get ready.

The half-hour passed and Sans was ready for the day, looking like a true detective, so he waited downstairs for Papyrus to serve lunch. It was pasta again, this time with Bolognese as the sauce and rigatoni. Sans was a bit hesitant to try it, considering his younger brother's cooking skills but it tasted quite fine today.

High noon quickly turned into the afternoon, the evening threatening to come closer. Sans was hanging out at Grillby's like he usually does when he's not working. He can pick up rumors of new cases from there but today was different.

The bar wasn't full, barely half of the space was occupied, and Sans was settled at the counter, silently drinking from a glass bottle of ketchup. No music was playing, as it usually does when Sans is around, and room was mostly hushed. In a corner table was a group of officers, probably the reason no one was talking, and they were looking pretty menacing too. It didn't bother Sans, but what did bother him was why they were even there in the first place. The cops don't usually hang out in Grillby's or around it.

Sans decided to find out, "grillbz, what's with the police here?" He was looking in the direction of the group of cops, drinking his ketchup.

Grillby, the tall, old bartender and owner of the bar, stood there cleaning a glass cup, "They came in in the morning. Haven't done anything yet." The flame on his fire head was making the area glow but the atmosphere was still dark and threatening.

"you know why they are here though?" The ketchup glass was empty now; Sans had drunk all of it but he didn't want more. He did want to know more about the police though.

Sans turned when he didn't hear Grillby respond and was surprised to see the fire elemental look surprised. No one spoke for a long, agonizing moment. The bartender was the first to speak, "You didn't hear, Sans?"

"about what?"

"The Dreemurr kids died yesterday."

If Sans had ketchup in his mouth, all of it would've been spitted out immediately. He felt like someone stabbed him the chest and his eye sockets blacked out. No other thoughts ran through his mind except to leave and find Toriel. How could this happen? How could Sans not have heard of this earlier?

When Sans teleported out of the bar, Grillby cleaned up the leftovers and put them in the sink to clean. When he turned back around, the group of officers were up from their table and heading for the bar counter.

"It was a mistake to tell him, partner." The biggest one, the one that was most likely the head officer, spoke to Grillby. The tone was threatening and cold, unlike how officers are supposed to act or speak.

The bartender stood his ground, "He deserves to know if he didn't already."

"And what would make you say that?" The officer's southern accent was heavy. He even had spitted but it didn't manage to touch the flame elemental.

"He's the one that can solve it. Efficiently, may I add." Grillby wasn't afraid of these corrupt cops. Drunk monsters are harder to deal with than these officers.

"We'll see about that, flame." The group turns to leave and the bar regains the carefree atmosphere it usually had. Grillby had a bad feeling about this but he believed in Sans. Worst comes to show, the police beats Sans to solve the case.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So... I don't really have anything to say really... Well I mean, have you guys noticed that the police REALLY HATE Sans? Seriously though, Sans pisses them off so much. Mostly because these cops (most of them) are corrupt. Also! Sans learns something new today! YAY! Welcome back to school, Sans!_

 _On to the next one guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** So... Thanks for a Guest on reviewing the first chapter. I kinda want to encourage you guys to review because it makes me happy on bad days knowing people actually like this :D Also! I did ACTUAL research about this time period and the Ford Model T was very common for cars at that time so yee. AND! We get to see how Sans reacts now! Anyone else liking the idea that the cops are corrupt and hate Sans? No? Just me? Alright fine._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Undertale, that was created by the amazing Toby Fox. Everything else is my own creation, this includes any OCs and the plot._

* * *

 _ **Date: Saturday, December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1920**_

 _ **Time: Near evening**_

 _ **Location: Dreemurr Residence**_

It didn't take long for Sans to located himself on the Dreemurr Estate's front lawn. The area was empty except for Asgore's Ford Model T parked to the side but even the car looked like it hasn't been used lately. The lights in the window were on, meaning someone was inside, and the sun was setting already. Sans took a deep breath, sucking in his nerves, and preparing for the worst; be it two child bodies or Tori's wrath.

He walked to the front door, pushing past the lawn's gate, and completely ignoring the beautifully preserved gardens. He kept his head low, pushing his hat down to cover his face, just in case there were officers lingering nearby.

The doorbell rung and a tall goat monster stood in the open doorway. She had a beige winter hat with a feather plume on it, like a pirate, and wore a fuzzy coat over her purple dress. She didn't seem to be wearing pants but if she was, they weren't visible. Her black shoes contrasted to her purple dress. Sans had to look up to meet her dark red eyes.

"Sans." was what she said. She didn't put any emotion behind it, no anger, sadness, or calm tone.

"tori." responded Sans back in the same manner. He took off his fedora- like any gentlemen would in front of a lady- and held it at his side. A quick little bow was made and Toriel moved out of the way, letting Sans come in.

The first room was beautifully decorated. Old paintings were hung up on the walls, a couple of globes here and there, some monster relics on a nearby table, and the different doorways that led to the dining room, kitchen, living room, and a staircase off to the side of the greeting room. The spiral staircase was from smoothed-out wood and there was a patterned carpet in the middle of the floor.

"You didn't come yesterday." stated Tori. It sent Sans into a guilt trip but he didn't show it.

"i was busy." Sans answered. He hung his coat on a rack, exposing his white, button-down shirt and tie, along with putting his hat on there too. He was still tired but when it comes to business, he's got to ignore it.

The two monsters stood in silence for several moments until Toriel let loose the tears she was trying to hold back. She collapsed to the floor from the grief.

"Oh Sans, it was terrible. The police… They wouldn't stop asking me things… They kept making me repeat the story and… and…" sobbed Toriel. Sans didn't exactly turn to look at her or even comfort her for that matter, but he let her at peace before asking.

"and what, tori?" he asked. Toriel had calmed now by this point. She was calm enough to speak clearly and to speak normally.

"They wanted to press charges against the humans for it." The goat monster looked gloomy, "Even my husband agrees with it." He held herself but the tears were still coming down like a waterfall.

Sans sighed, "i'll see what i can do, tori. just… just hang in there, okay?" Toriel looked at her old friend and took a moment to nod.

"right, uh, tori?" asked Sans.

"Yes?" Her voice was still shaky but more stable now.

"do ya think you can lead me to the area?"

Toriel nodded almost immediately. She led Sans to the study room, having to unlock the door with a key because she couldn't bear to leave it open after the police left. She couldn't bear to have to pass by this room with the door open like every other door in the house.

Sans entered, taking a cautious step as if he didn't want to step on anything… _strange_. Toriel stood by the doorway, not wanting to look inside for long.

The room was dark, the lamps were dimmed, and Sans could make out the shape of a small, pointy object; he figured it was the murder weapon. He pulled out his flashlight from his belt and shone the light upon the room.

It was horrible.

Without the lights, not much could be seen, aside from a couple of objects that would cast shadows against the light of the hallway. With the lights however, the scene changed instantly.

Off to the desk, a knife was left behind but it was stained red and covered in dust, as if it was not touched in years. Sans knew what the dust meant; every monster knows what it means.

The bookcases were practically untouched, aside from a little dust and blood here and there. Books were sitting on the book, looking as if they had been dropped, and papers were here and there too. The walls were scorched and damaged; the Dreemurrs must've put up some sort of fight.

The worst though.

The worst of the whole picture.

The worst was the pile of dust on top of a human body.

A human child's body. It made Sans almost shiver and he's seen some bad scenes in his time.

The child had their eyes closed, almost like the murderer had cared enough to do that, but most of their chest and face was covered in dust; surely from the monster child of the family. The child was wearing a green coat with a yellow shirt. The shirt wasn't an ugly yellow; it more rocked the look of pure gold, almost shining. Their long, brown pants complimented the brown shoes they were wearing. All of this was covered in dust and blood, with several stab wounds.

Sans shone his light more to the right to reveal a pile of clothes that were set aside from the human's body.

On the top, it seemed to be a similarly colored sweater like the human's coat and shirt. There more clothing articles under it, neatly folded and piled one on top of the other.

It disgusted Sans.

Never the less, he still approached the pile and picked up the first layer. No dust was on it; it all seemed to be covering the human. Doing the best he could to unfold it with one hand, he opened it to reveal that his first guess was correct.

The layer under was next. The short skeleton put the sweater down on the desk and moved on to the next layer. It was a black coat, longer than the sweater-shirt, and it would've probably reached the monster child's shoe soles from how long it was. No dust on it either.

Sans did the same he did with the sweater and put the coat aside. The next layer were the child's pants, and they were pure black. It was hard to see them properly but still no dust on them either. Strange…

The skeleton couldn't see any shoes but when he pointed his light more to the side, the shoes were there, neatly placed beside where the pile of clothes were.

This wasn't any normal murderer. It was a psychopath.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Not much to say really but I will tell you that I have modified Chara's and Asriel's outfits to fit the time period, mostly having Chara being a rebellious girl (ya know, against wearing skirts and dresses like every other women had to at the time?) And again I encourage reviews! _

_Check out my other Undertale story, Undercross. It's on my LOOOOOOONG profile of copy-and-pastes but just scroll all the way down xD It's good, I promise. It's less about feels and more about action so for those seeking lots of fighting, that's the story to go to (hopefully, if you like it I mean xD)_

 _Should these chapters be longer? I'm kinda separating chapters by dates in the story so... Yeah, should they be longer? Let me know guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_** _I don't really have much to say. Hmm... Actually, I only want to say that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Some backstory for a certain character. Also, I still encourage to guess who the murderer is or how the Dreemurr kids died!_

* * *

 _ **Date: Sunday, December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1920**_

 _ **Time: Almost Noon**_

 _ **Location: Sans' House**_

This was probably the worst case Sans has ever done. No one forces him to do his job, no one forced him to become a detective. He just did. No one forced him to take Toriel's case either; he just did.

While he was sorting out his room, getting some old stuff out and looking through old history books, his thoughts kept wandering to the very reason he chose be a private detective. The very reason why he was involved in this case and why the police hate him.

 _It was a midsummer night and the air was warm. The years before were tough. The humans had some sort of war going on and they were so short-handed that they even started to recruit monsters to be able to win. Of course, some monsters were suspicious of this; the two races, although living in the same country, didn't exactly get along. The lower half belonged to the humans, they had better summers. The northern half was for the monsters and they got the harsh winters. Not exactly fair was what most monsters thought at first but they got used to it._

 _Some had set up business with the humans for Christmas trees and for exotic animals that could only live in the north. There was no peace but no war either. Only tolerance._

 _The humans had pushed that tolerance when THEIR war started._

 _A short skeleton monster sat in a large warship, surrounded by other monster soldiers and various humans. There was little chat but if there was, it was about how excited they were of going home. The war had lasted four years and many humans died, alongside with an excess of monsters. No one was happy about that but it's the art of war._

 _He was quiet, hesitant to strike up conversation and scared to make eye contact. Some humans were looking at him weirdly and he didn't like it. He couldn't do anything about though; no one could really._

 _The ship rocked, sending the passengers spiraling to the sides and allowing barely any time to latch on to something to not move. The skeleton, the only skeleton on-board, wasn't fazed about the rocking. From where he was sitting, not much movement was happening._

 _His thoughts kept returning to his younger brother and his parents. What had become of them while he was away? How did they cope without him? How did his brother understand that Sans was drafted? More importantly, did Papyrus even understand? Sans didn't know; his younger brother was still only a young adult with being older by a good eight years. Even if Papyrus was old enough to understand, would he have accepted it? Would he have accepted that Sans could possibly be dusted? The skeleton shivered and it wasn't even cold in the ship haul._

 _Sans peeked outside and was unsurprised to find only water overtaking the horizon. How long was he on this ship? He didn't count and didn't dare to ask anyone._

 _He could only think of returning home. Returning home not covered in other monsters' dust._

 _But the war wasn't over yet._

Sans didn't smile at the memory. It wasn't a pleasant one at all. He could only frown while his body moved on its own, sorting out everything he needed. The only "happy" thing that came from that memory was that that was when the skeleton decided to be a private detective, similar to that Sherlock Holmes fellow that humans talk about. He wanted to help people, he wanted no one else to be drafted into a war.

He wanted Papyrus to be safe. Yet still, the eager, younger skeleton keeps asking Sans if he could tag along on his cases. He knows that Papyrus knows how gruesome some cases can be but he still keeps asking. Papyrus always knew how to make Sans smile and because it's just them two, he couldn't bare losing his sunshine.

The telephone in the living room rang. It jolted Sans make to reality and make quick of heading downstairs to answer it.

"hello?" he spoke into the contraption. These phones were still new but they worked wonderfully. Only thing was, they were expensive, but Sans' job pays well.

"UM… SANS?" Sans heard the voice on the other side of the call and instantly recognized it. Why was Papyrus calling? Did he need something? Why didn't he just come home to tell Sans? _How_ was he calling?

"yeah, brother?" The questions in Sans' mind was making him anxious. Why did Papyrus sound nervous? He wasn't in any sort of trouble was he? Did the police do something, is that why?

"UH… I-I…" Papyrus almost never stutters. Why did Sans hear another voice, muffled, on the other line? The other sounded female but something was off about it. It sounded… annoyed? Papyrus almost never annoys someone so what happened?

"brother, if something's wrong then-"

"NO, NO! NOTHING'S WRONG. I JUST WANTED TO… UM…" Papyrus interrupted Sans almost immediately. He sounded a little distracted, like he was listening to two things at the same time. What was the other voice doing?

"papyrus…" softly demanded Sans. What was going on? Papyrus would never call Sans unless it was something important but there were no telephones on the streets; they were only in houses and offices. If this was a joke, it's pretty cruel, but Papyrus would never do such a joke to anyone-

Unless someone else forced him. Well great, Sans knew who he was with.

"papyrus, where are you?" asked Sans as innocently as he could. It wasn't much but he hoped for the best.

"WHA- OH NO, SANS, I'M FINE. I'M ONLY WITH- UH… ACTUALLY, I THINK I'LL GO HOME."

"papyrus, where are you?"

"I'LL GO HOME, DON'T WORRY! I WAS ONLY WITH A FRIEND."

"you going to walk here or did you take the bus?"

"UH…. I GUESS I'LL WALK THERE. HOLD ON." Sans figured his brother must've covered the phone with his gloves. He only heard muffled voices on the other end.

"WELL, U- I MEAN- MY FRIEND DOESN'T OWN A CAR SO I'LL WALK HOME. SEE YOU THERE." The phone hung up. Sans stared at it with concern. If Papyrus was hanging out with who Sans thought he was, oh boy, was he in trouble.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Quick thing: YES, I did incorporate WWI into this story, it's 1920 and WWI ended in 1918. Plus, I found it useful for some Sansy backstory ;) Also, yes, Sans hates Undyne and MAYBE some Undyrus will happen. Probably. Most likely. Also, I haven't really designed how some characters look like so I encourage fanart or PM me with ideas. For example, I need designs for Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore. ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:** I'm thinking of making chapter longer, just to get lots of details in for the story and worldbuilding. Watcha' guys say? Longer chapters?_

 _Anyways aside from that, here's Chapter 5 and thank you to everyone who reviewed; I really like reading what you guys say, it makes my day! I rhymed :D_

* * *

 _ **Date: Sunday, December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1920**_

 _ **Time: Past midnight/early dawn**_

 _ **Location: Dreemurr Residence**_

 _The air was foul, a thick, sickening scent filled up all available space, impairing Toriel's snout from smelling. The surrounding area was curtained with darkness, the only light being from above. The tall, female goat monster was kneeled down, looking quite miserable. She could feel the warmth from the light above. It was a comforting warmth, like a sweet embrace._

 _"Mother…"_

 _Toriel slowly raised her head up, her eyes looking for the owner of that voice. She knew that voice. It was sweet, almost unlike the owner._

 _There she stood, looking as youthful and graceful as ever. Her long, brown hair grow past her shoulders and her bangs covered most of her eyes. Those eyes… They were of the most beautiful shade of red the mother goat had ever seen. And her face… Oh her face should have been carved in stone by the Greeks. The girl wore an angelic tunic, which bore a light yellow tint and a soft green starting at her top and fading away as it draws closer to the end. A rope wrapped around her waist and she had wings that could easily embrace Toriel. Her was stretched out, holding it towards Toriel. She had a smile no one could resist._

 _The old mother looked in awe at the beauty of her daughter. She had never seen her like this, always insisting of wearing pants, never taking a liking to dresses. It looked good on her, made her red eyes stand out as a good impression._

 _Next to the daughter another figure approached the two ladies, putting his small paw on the young lady's bare shoulder. It was warm to the touch but yet not warm nor cold._

 _He wore similar articles like the young lady. A purple tunic instead but with grander wings. His face was different from what Toriel used to see every day. It now had two curved black lines moving up from the bottom of his snout closer to this eyes. He looked more mature too, almost like he aged ten years. He truly looked like his father, save the beard. He had full grown horns now and they looked splendid too. He was smiling and his green eyes reflected that. He gave a slow nod in his mother's direction._

 _Toriel couldn't believe it. She cautiously stood up, reaching out take her daughter's hand. To accept it and feel the energy that would radiate off the human. Toriel didn't care how much trouble her daughter would get into, she just wanted to be with them again, to be able to see them be happy again and together… Like a family._

 _Right before Toriel could take the human's hand, her expression changed with such speed it was almost impossible. The smile instantly went away, replaced by a sinister frown and her hair covered her eyes completely. She clenched her hand into a fist in one quick movement, making Toriel jump back. The beautiful young lady that was standing before Toriel was gone, replaced by the horrifying image of the same human but with stab wounds and covered in dust. The son was gone, a pile of dust in his place._

 _A sad but shocked gasp escaped from Toriel._

 _"Mother… We trusted you…" said the human girl ever so slowly in a disgusted tone. A betrayed tone._

 _"We… loved you…" The human was beginning to disappear now, fading into dust. "I guess we were wrong about you…" The dust, combined with the son's dust, swirled around Toriel. She broke into a waterfall of guilty tears._

Toriel woke up normally like any other day. The sun wasn't up yet and it dark. She could still hear Asgore snoring loudly next to her. Sighing, she carefully slipped out of bed and lighted a lamp. She it down a little to not interrupt her husband's slumber and was careful to not make the floor boards creak under her feet.

She creeped out of her shared room and started to walk through the hallways. Some lights were still on, allowing Toriel to turn off her lamp. She made her way to the stairs but froze when she saw an open door. _The study room's door._

The police already collected the body and the dust and had taken them to their station for further inspection. No light came from that room and Asgore, ever since he returned last night, didn't lay a paw in there.

She hurried quickly down the stairs, quietly. Toriel didn't want to be anywhere near that door. It was evil. It had a demonic presence, like a door to Hell.

The first floor's lights were all off, making Toriel turn on the lamp again. This house… It no longer felt like home. This house was evil too, as if it came straight from Hell, in an alliance with the door. In the past, if the house had a blackout, no one would be scared. The house was comforting like that. Being together was comforting like that…

This house should be burned of its sins.

Toriel walked over to the kitchen, not daring to look at the dining room. The last room she ever saw them… This house was sinful, oh so sinful.

The kitchen looked as if nothing ever happened. Toriel never got to finish her surprise. It was going to be a butterscotch-cinnamon pie but now it just an uncooked bowl of dough. _What a waste of ingredients,_ thought Toriel. _Do I have any extras?_

The goat monster searched through her many cabinets, looking for any extra ingredients. It was Sunday but it would be good to take note of what she would need to buy tomorrow. No stores were open on Sunday, as a human custom, but it was still too early for any stores to be open otherwise.

Toriel sighed. It was no use. Nothing she could say or do would change the past. The past is the past and there's no going back. Humans wonder if they can turn back the clock or speed it forward. Yeah, right, like that would ever happen. That would only exist in that famous _The Time Traveler_ book (or however the name is) that the humans enjoy to read.

Toriel enjoyed reading it too. She would sit down to read it on a Sunday afternoon when the kids were out with Asgore, heading down to the nearby church for masses. Oh how much she already misses those times. They were the times where she was happiest. It didn't matter how much trouble the kids were into; they would always have a special place in Toriel's heart.

The mother decided to retire into the living room. The light was starting to come in through the windows now, giving Toriel less of a need for her lamp. The house was silent, the only noise coming from Toriel, and the night outside looked so tranquil and peaceful that it was tempting to just go and rest outside. The night was calling her out but she did not want to go. She wanted to read. She wanted to tell stories to her children. She wanted…

She wanted her two little snowflakes back.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I do want to add that A LOT of the Undertale cast (along with minor characters) are making appearances, even cameos. Little reminder too: Monsters are on the surface here, there was no war between monsters and humans yet but tensions are high between the two races. Frisk will be appearing too but I'm gonna say when ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_** _I had a lot of fun writing this chapter ;) Also, thanks Dis for the offer. I read your PM and I see you're excited *muahahahahahahhaah*_

 _Chara: Dude, wth._

 _Wait what?! You're dead and... in... the wrong... time period? Whhhhhaaaaat?_

 _Chara: You're the writer. I'm only here because you wrote me in._

 _Seagull, you clever fool. Enjoy the long chapter guys while I deal with the dead demon!_

* * *

 _ **Date: December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1920**_

 _ **Location: Local hospital**_

 _ **Time: Late morning**_

The sun was rising higher and higher into the sky, the refreshing clouds making the temperature seem to drop slightly. It was already cold enough but by midday, that temperature would soon warm up. If the clouds weren't in the way though.

The light shined through the window onto a neatly organized desk sitting in a gloomy room. The sunlight could only reach so far and anything it didn't touch it gave shadow. Two figures were occupying the office: one tall, one short. One agitated, one nervous.

"Tell them that I will not be taking in anymore bodies!" shouted an agitated tall, slim skeleton. He was dressed in a doctor's coat with a light gray sweater under it. His brown pants matched his black shoes and he towered over all of his workers by at least a foot. Most more than others.

The skeleton towered over the other figure in the room, his hand on the edge of the desk as if ready to break it. He did not need to face the smaller figure to know what she was feeling. The intern always was always nervous around him, even if just having a friendly talk.

"But-but, s-sir. T-The po-police is de-demanding th-that-"

"Alphys, that will be my final say in this. Now, go tell off those pesky officers or I will have to remove them from the perimeters." demanded the skeleton. He wasn't facing the short, shy yellow dinosaur dressed in a similar manner. She had glasses, like him, but had a purple long-sleeved undershirt instead. Her glasses though were on the brink of slipping of her lizard-like nose.

Alphys hung her head low, "Y-Yes, sir."

The skeleton heard the door close behind him and waited a few seconds before turning to the door and staring upon it. He did not expect his intern to be able to remove the police from the hospital but he was ready to jump in if he really needed to. Then again, Alphys always surprises him.

With a sigh, he approached the golden window. The high sun made it seem like summer but it was quite the opposite. With one gaze out of it, the skeleton could see the mob of police outside. He spotted the yellow skin of his intern and adjusted his small, square glasses to get a better view of what she was doing. Telling by the hand gestures she was making and the tension of the police he could deduce that she was trying to get them off the perimeters.

 _Damn officers. Cannot even take the bodies to a proper funeral home. Or an undertaker. Muffet's is still in business I presume._

Gaster took to striding down through the halls of the hospital, his height and coat giving a menacing appearance. Hardly anyone was working at this hour; it was lunchtime, almost high noon.

The shadows casted in the hallways made the building seem gloomy; the building reeked of suffering. The presence of the police made no differ but Gaster was hardly glad that they were gone; he never liked the aura of those officers, specifically now.

As he walked, the skeleton reviewed through his notes and assignments on paper. The papers were written in various handwritings, with few printed, and most in a rush. _This is my reward for hiring buffoons._

The skeleton's stone-face rarely showed emotion; almost no one could tell what he was feeling. Only the slightest of eye movement was enough to send shivers down the spines of the hospital's workers, and the authority of the doctor was beyond.

Footsteps quick and long, hard but soft, Gaster made his way through the maze of corridors and out the back door to avoid any interruption. He never enjoyed the company of familiars at lunch hour, save the exceptional few. As the monster passed by lounge room, he dropped off the papers on the first desk there, sure that no one would have an excuse as to not reviewing them. The room was full of workers, all monsters, and Gaster was quick to not draw much attention; if he did, he just would walk with no response.

Out into the sunlight, into the frigid cold, the skeleton made due to find a quiet café to have lunch at. Only then did he remember that he had forgotten to leave behind his doctor's coat and put on his casual winter clothing. The cold hit him like a blast and he was a skeleton.

True to be fast, he swapped clothing and entered the streets of the city. The buildings did not rise very high, at least a couple of floor but no more than four. Monsters were hustling through the streets, not many automobiles around, and were good to not mind the others around them. For most, Gaster towered above heads but there were the selective few that reached his height. He diverged himself into the crowds, careful to take any turns in search for a quiet establishment.

No one payed him mind and the skeleton was grateful. The less attention, the better. Down into a small alley and scanning for official establishment signs over doors, Gaster picked out the one reading, _Natural Bunnies Grocers._

 _Pathetic but it will due for now. No need to cause attraction._

The door opened with a pleasant jingle of a bell and the cold back of Gaster combatted with the warm chest of him. The aroma was sweet and delicious, promising goods. The scenery was anything but elegant. Small and humble, there were wooden tables of four- at most six in the corners of the room- and the entrance to the kitchen and back was wide open, welcoming anyone daring to go in. The colors summer yellow walls mixing with a fall orange floor and a green wooden counter with a female blue bunny operating it.

Gaster, deciding on being polite, closed the door gently but quickly to not let any cold air seep in more than it already did. The café was not full, barely occupied, and it was a perfect background for the skeleton. As he walked over to the counter, the blue bunny put down a newspaper that she seemed to be engrossed in until the appearance of Gaster fell on her.

"Howdy sir, what could I get cha today?" greeted the bunny pleasantly. Her purple sweater moving with her as she settled the newspaper down.

"Tea with biscuit, ma'am," returned Gaster. The bunny exited from the counter and strode into the kitchen, leaving Gaster to take off his black winter coat and set it folded on the top of a chair from the table next to him. The monster had left her newspaper open and Gaster reached over to examine it further.

 _Dreemurrs in Crisis_

 _FRIDAY- December 13, 9:56- Police received report of yet another murder, involving the death of the children of the Dreemurr family. Officials say that has no relevance to the series of other deaths throughout the week. Evidence suggests the death was a double suicide; motives are unknown._

 _When asked about the investigation, Chief Officer Bales responded, "We have everything under control so please calm yourselves."_

 _When asked about suspects, "We are under the heavy impression that it was a double suicide. Either that or the humans have decided to make their moves against us."_

 _Private investigators are advised not to take the case, as ordered by the force._

The front page had a black and white family photo of the Dreemurrs, including the human child who was smiling brightly into the camera along with the monster child who was laughing. They all looked happy enough…

The jingle of the bell signaled the opening of the entrance door. Gaster quickly let go of the newspaper and it mildly smacked against the counter stone. He turned his head to look at who had walked into such a cozy café. A group of police officers had walked in, even though they were wearing pedestrian clothing.

It was easy to recognize the officers. Big and strong, walking in groups, trying hard to pass off as a civilian, they were not convincing anyone. The way they walk into places as if they own the area; the way they immediately look around the room as if searching for someone.

One of them, way in the back of the group, leaned in to speak into the ear of another. Gaster could not hear their words but both were looking dead at him. The rest of the group were socializing with the other customers but the volume was still on low.

"Doctor W.D. Gaster?" one asked. He approached the tall doctor with heavy footsteps. It was a dog monster, big and fluffy but the look of him was not fluffy at all. The dog was about the same height as Gaster and he was followed by a bird monster with red and orange feathers. Both seemed like they wanted a fight.

"Yes, may I help you officers?" questioned Gaster. The blue bunny lady came back from the kitchen but was smart to retire back inside the other room.

The dog monster held a paper and put it into the view of Gaster, prompting the doctor to adjust his glasses and take the paper. It looked official, as bad as the handwriting was.

"A warrant?" asked the skeleton, looking into the eyes of the dog.

"Yes, a search warrant."

"Now tell me why is it that my property is going to be searched, officer?"

"Suspicion of murder, doctor."

"Oh really now? Shall I ask if this is because I refused to take in bodies earlier today or should I already know the answer to my own question, _officer_." Gaster gave a tone of aggression, not taking any liking to the situation at all.

"This is not related to the current investigation, sir. It is about the _1917 Town Burning_."

The words hit Gaster like a brick but he tried not to show it. He folded the warrant and shoved it into his coat's pocket, looking gloomy, "I believed that case was closed. Was there not enough evidence to prove what had happened that day?"

"There was but recent events arose new evidence trailing back to that case. Sir, we only want to confirm the government's suspicions. No one was apprehended that night, sir."

"Well, yes, and the human government ordered you to this, did they not?" Gaster narrowed his eyes at the dog officer. He was fed up with the Monsters having to take orders from a government that they barely have any representation in. And here is the police force taking blind orders from humans.

The officer immediately sensed the aggression and acted ahead of time. He backed off and turned to his associates. He gave them a gesture of "Come" with his paw and the officers began to file out of the door; the dog stayed behind to close the door behind him.

"My name's Officer Jishun, sir. Thought you have the right to know," were the officer's last words before leaving the perimeters completely. Gaster found himself taken back by the event.

The bunny lady came back in with the food but Gaster already gone.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Soooo... I've decided that each chapter is going to be longer now and I hope you guys enjoy this decision. I'm able to get A LOT more details for character in now, yay!_

 _Also: introducing Doctor W.D. Gaster and Officer Jishun! I swear I slammed my keyboard for that name. ANYHOW, Gaster's gonna be a reoccurring character and Jishun not as much. I mean, it's not like he's gonna be important later on..._

 _No, seriously, he's not. Jishun is only there because of Gaster and he has no significance whatsoever! Or... maybe he does?... Eh, I'll let you guys see for yourselves._

 _I'll shut up now ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note:_** _I know it's been like a month or something but I've been busy. School, life, and writing other stories busy. Also, this chapter alone is like 3,000 words. Blame me who couldn't decide on a stopping point for ONE chapter xD_

 _Again, sorry, but now I need to write the next chapter. See ya on the footnote! (Are they called that? SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN THAT TO ME)_

* * *

 _ **Date: December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1920**_

 _ **Location: Rubenberg Orphanage**_

 _ **Time: Late afternoon**_

The sun was already setting, making the sky a lovely painting of orange, purple, and red. The city was low on activity, most residents retiring to their homes or closing up shops, save the late night bars and taverns. The air was cold and dry and with no cars on the streets, it looked like a ghost town.

There was one singular property that was buzzing with life though. The Rubenbergs always were the nicest to children, taking in any child who requests hospitality. Their orphanage was known by many, hated by few, and loved by so much more. The children were always playing, with boisterous chatter, and always optimistic.

Gaster did not exactly know why he was there, in the back of the main room of the orphanage, but Asgore had invited him over. Apparently, Toriel had earned a job there and in celebration of the holidays, the children are interacting with important figures while waiting for a play to start. "A play that the children are performing. Come now, old friend, you should join us! We can catch up with each other," as quoted by Asgore over the telephone.

The tall doctor was dressed in work clothes still, not bothering to get into the Christmas spirit. His back was pressed against the back wall, watching the children play from afar, and having an internal conversation with himself to keep busy.

Spread across the room, along with comers entering and exiting, are well known figures to the Monster community, some of which are human even. Asgore was there to represent how he is wealthy but kind-hearted and Toriel was in another room preparing the play.

The noise in the room would have made it impossible for efficient conversations but everyone managed that, taking advantage for private talks in the corners. Gaster eyed a short skeletal Monster off to a corner surrounded by children. Like anyone else, the doctor knew who it was. Sans was dressed in a casual attire: button-down shirt with dark brown cloth pants. The children around him took interest in him as he was barefoot and a child was very intrigued in Sans' shoes. The image was a happy one, or at least, it should have been. The investigator had a smile planted on his face but Gaster knew the real monster behind the mask.

It sickened him.

"Mister!"

Gaster looked down to find a human boy tugging at the doctor's pants. He wasn't a normal human; he had feline ears and a cat tail. His faintly blonde hair was almost white and dark gray kitten ears poked out from the top of his head, along with a tail sticking out from his brown pants. The boy had suspenders holding up his pants, one of them hanging from the side, and his white shirt was somehow clean. He himself was a little dirty as Gaster spotted soil around his neck and face. His eyes were a twinkling green however, a complete stand-out.

The tall skeleton only stared down the nervous boy, horrible thoughts coming into his mind, before speaking, "What do you want, little boy?"

The boy extended his arms towards Gaster as if reaching for a hug but his fingers were flexing as if saying to give him something. Wing Dings knew what the boy wanted and he was not fast to respond, hesitating and questioning himself.

The child was stubborn, keeping his arms extended. At last, Gaster found himself picking up the child softly, like a cradle. The boy laughed and giggled. The doctor let a smile slip.

"Me name's Charles, mister! What's you?" asked the boy. He held onto Gaster's coat like for dear life. Like a proper child.

Gaster did not want to socialize with a human child, much less a hybrid. Instead, he prayed for someone to notice the situation and save him from having to answer. If there was one thing important to the doctor is that he values secrets above all. Secrets is the only thing one can control for yourself. Everything else can be manipulated by the influence of others.

As if the gods listened, some had called Charles over.

"I believe you must leave… Charles," Gaster found it hard to be informal, especially casually saying a child's name. He was used to such high power and here is this boy hybrid forcing the skeleton out of his comfort zone.

"But I don't know your name," pouted Charles. Gaster glared at the boy sternly and the boy's pout grew even further. The doctor lowered his arms so that Charles can easily slip off but the child found it hard to leave. Why? Gaster did not know.

"Charles! Ah, there you are, child. You mustn't run off like that." A tan woman strode over to where Gaster was with the child. She was young, not that that was not common, but she was older looking too. It was strange. Her golden hair was long and wavy, her green eyes like Charles', and she almost matched Gaster's height, if not by a head. She also had feline attributes…

"So sorry, mister. I promise that this will not-"

"No, it is alright," a deep but gentle voice said. Gaster looked from the young lady and lo and behold, there was Asgore approaching the group. The goat Monster's golden beard and hair, his huge horns, and his soft brown eyes. His large shoulders and posture made him seem the opposite of what he really is: a big, fluffy pushover.

Charles' eyes seemed to widen at the sight of the noble. His ears perked up and his tail was wagging like a dog, very unlike a cat. The lady seemed to have reacted in a same way but she held the little boy closer to her even more.

"Oh, please, pardon my interruption. It just seemed like my friend here needed a little of counseling," smiled Asgore pleasantly. Gaster stood with his back to the wall, not showing emotion or gratefulness even if he did.

"Wow! You Mr. Dreamer, right mister?" asked Charles excitedly. He jumped up and down on the spot to emphasis.

"Well, yes, little boy." Asgore kneeled down to ruffle the boy's hair and his ears twitched along. Wing Dings felt like smiling at the sight.

When the kind gesture of Asgore was done, he stood up and looked upon the young lady holding Charles closer to her legs as if protecting him.

"You must be his sister, correct? You are much too young for motherhood," stated Asgore, his large paws coming down to his sides.

"Oh, uh, yes, sir."

"What is your name, youngling?"

"S-Sierra, sir," stammered Sierra. Asgore nodded and placed a large paw on the sister's right shoulder, "Take good care of your brother; he's a good one." He smiled and sent the lady on her way with Charles glancing behind and waving before running off with other children.

The noble turned to Gaster, his face seeming like he was ready to punish someone. Alas, that never came to be and instead Asgore took Gaster into a warm embrace, surprising the old doctor.

"W-Wha-?" let out the skeleton. While Asgore hugged him, Gaster did not hug back. After what seemed like a long while, the goat let go and took the skeleton by his shoulders, stepping back as if getting a look at him.

"You have aged," said Asgore casually.

"Well, I am sure how much skeletons show of aging," responded Gaster in an unfriendly manner.

Asgore chuckled softly, "It has been long, old friend."

"Yes, well, it has only been a couple of years. I would not be called 'old' because of that."

Asgore showed kindness and fondness towards the old doctor in a way that no one could resist. Gaster let go of his stoic mask and returned a smile.

"Come now, friend, the play shall be beginning soon. We mustn't want to be late for it!" bubbled Asgore. He journeyed through the room of children and Gaster was forced to follow. From the corner, the doctor could see the investigator had not moved from his spot in the back. It was nerve wrecking, knowing someone was more stoic than Gaster himself. The small skeleton seemed to be sleeping, his blue fedora masking his facial features, the slow rise and fall of his chest…

"buddy, i think you were going somewhere," said the small skeleton. It caught Gaster by surprise but he quickly regained control.

"Pardon, I did not mean to stare," returned Gaster, "I shall be on my way then." He hurried behind Asgore, dreading another meeting with a child or of the kind.

 _That Monster is certainly strange. He seemed tired… Well, of course. He is an investigator after all, one hated by the police for that matter. Hmm, what is he doing here anyways?_

Sans knew who the tall skeleton was. In a town as small as this one, everyone knew each other's names, it was common knowledge. Everyone knew who he was too, especially since he is more public. He didn't always like the publicity, it got frustrating sometimes, but Papyrus always seemed to enjoy it so Sans made it his goal to keep his younger brother happy.

The shorter skeleton stood up slowly as he was not a huge fan of theatre. The main room was relatively empty; only a couple of children were left and Sans figured that they were not acting in the play. Not many adults were left, almost all left to see the play. Sans didn't even know what the play was but he wasn't interested.

Sans considered leaving for home early or maybe he could just stop by Grillby's. It was still too early for dinner but a small snack won't harm anyone….

The room wasn't as empty as it had seemed. It was even more bare now; the children were gone - when did they leave? - and all the adults had left too, leaving only Sans alone. He liked to be alone sometimes but this was just too much. The adults probably left to go see the performance but… Where are the kids?

Sans shook his head and sighed, "i swear to God i'm going insane…"

"Don't say that, mister. You seem very much sane." It was a voice and Sans didn't recognize it. It was somewhat high-pitched, like a small toddler, but also very mature. The skeleton opened his eyes and focused on the small figure looking back up at him.

The child was human, completely, not a hybrid like some others. They had unusually short hair for their gender seemed to be female. An oversized coat wrapped around them, but it didn't look like suffocating, instead it looked loose, like a robe. They bore shorts of brown color and a shirt of a navy blue color. The child couldn't even reach up to Sans' waist.

Sans was shocked to say the least. The child seemed so young yet… so educated? They seemed so poor too and the poor never got a chance at education. The skeleton could already tell that the child's vocabulary was at least that of an adolescent.

The child blinked, "Mister?" They sounded so sweet and innocent…

Sans couldn't say anything. There was something in his mind nagging him… Something about this child that seemed familiar… He just couldn't put his bony finger on it.

"Sans! - Oh…" It was another voice. Sans knew it this time.

"My child… Please, do give me and Sans a little of privacy," said Toriel with a warm smile and soft eyes. The human child looked to Sans and then back at Toriel, "Sorry, Ms. Toriel." They turned to Sans and lightly bowed their head, "Sorry, Mr. Sans."

The child brightened up almost immediately and ran into the room Toriel was coming out off. Their giggles and laughs could be heard as they disappeared from view. Sans mind would not stop at telling him he was missing something there. There were many hybrids, as Monsters were much more accepting of them than humans, but yet, that was the _only_ full-human that Sans had seem all day. The only other human Sans had seen in recent days was-

Sans' face grew grim…

"Sans, are you alright?" asked Toriel. She did not look as solemn anymore. Sans wondered if it was because of the holiday cheer and whatnot or if it was of what Sans suspected.

"y-yeah, tori. sorry, i had a thought come in through my skull. nothing important really," chuckled Sans.

"Well, in that case, why are you not seeing the performance? I had assumed that if you came then you were interested."

Sans shrugged, "fell asleep and just woke up, tori. theatre isn't exactly my favorite pass-time either."

"Ah, yes… I forget that you do not enjoy theatre," laughed Toriel, "May I be so bold as to ask why? Surely it is not because it is a social event?"

"yes, haha, tori. no, i just don't like plays, that's all," said Sans. His thoughts did not match his words. Horrible, horrible thoughts of that blasted war… Do all plays have to be over-dramatic with the whole love and war clichés?

"Not even Shakespeare?" asked Toriel.

"toriel, i'm fine, really. i do want to know, however, why a job here?"

Toriel seemed confused, "Whatever do you mean?"

"i mean, why resign from your teachings at the grade school and transfer here, to an orphanage of all places?" Sans moved out of his casual lean on the wall and stood straight, showing that he was serious about the subject.

"I…" Toriel sighed, "I do not know why, Sans. Perhaps it was because I get to know that these children can have family one day and I have the opportunity to watch them grow into adults. Or, perhaps it is because Frisk-"

"-reminds you of Chara…" finished Sans, looking down, grim. Toriel gaped at him, almost gasping. Sans looked up at her eyes, "yeah, i noticed. probably the reason why something about that human was bothering me."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _WELL HOLY CRAP_

 _Yeah, so I got a review asking if Frisk is even in this story and I read it and went like, "MUAHAHAHAH, YOU HAVE NOOOO IDEA" at my computer._

 _I know, I'm delirious right now, after publishing two (I think only one tho xD) more stories and updating another. I'm tired xD And bored. Tired and bored. OH WELL!_

 _Also, yay, Frisk joins the cast! I do have to say this: I have a tumblr blog now for all your MysteryTale needs SO if you have any questions or anything really, please direct them to there. Also, I'm uploading some official design pics on there too. Just for some since I'm too lazy to draw everyone at the moment xD_

 _See ya in the next chapter, mate! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, THEY MAKE MY BUSY AND TIRING DAYS AWESOME XD_


End file.
